Engine systems may include hydraulic systems with hydraulically actuated valves, such as intake and exhaust valves of an engine cylinder, exhaust gas recirculation valves, and wastegates. In some examples, a fluid flowing through the hydraulic system to actuate the hydraulically actuated valves may be engine oil, which varies in pressure and temperature based on operating conditions of the engine. In such a configuration, there may be a high degree of valve control variability due to fluctuating engine oil temperature and pressure. As such, control capability of the hydraulically actuated valves may be reduced.